minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Justice
"True justice is blind. Processes lightly upgraded ore and ore that other cell furnaces normally do not accept." Overview The Blind Justice is a Reborn-tier furnace that works with every single dropper in Miner's Haven (including droppers that normally don't work on Cell Furnaces) except the Superunobtanium Mine. It multiplies ore value by x700M if the ore has no upgrades, but the multiplier is decreased by 70M for every upgrade an ore has. However, some droppers produce ore that is already upgraded, and some upgraders count as two upgrades, for example the Gate Of Eclipse. The Blind Justice has been confirmed to be life 250+ exclusive. If you add the Wild Spore and Ore Tixicator, the ore value can be over $1Sp per ore for ores that had the +$1qd effect from the Gate of Eclipse. However, the chances of this are low; you must first own a Gate of Eclipse and launch the ore into the cell furnace, which risks the ore missing the furnace and despawning. You can also add a Tesla Resetter, and some Alien Relics, and some other upgraders to increase the ore value even higher. A pro tip for Blind Justice is to have about 5-6 spitfire iron mines into a Gate of Eclipse. After that, it goes into a Wild Spore. Then, put a basic furnace and in under 10 seconds you will earn a iron ore worth at least 1qd. Buy a ore cannon, remove the basic furnace and place the ore cannon. Now, put the Blind Justice where the ores land. Each ore can earn up to 1sp-5sp. However, don't use a Atomium Mine into a Gate of Eclipse and then launch it into the Blind Justice. It will not work, and the value of the ore is nothing in the Blind Justice. Trivia * Blind Justice is used in the setup so-called "Lord Berezaa's Divine Powers" which the setup uses the Blind Justice itself, Gate of Eclipse, Wild Spore, Ore Cannon and a Spitfire Iron Mine. * Blind Justice doesn't accept ore that go through a Tesla Resetter if the ore has been upgraded more than twice when going into the cell furnace. (Tesla Resetter doesn't count as an upgrader.) * Despite the Blind Justice working with Atomium Mines and ores upgraded by a Gate of Eclipse, Atomium Ores upgraded by a Gate of Eclipse will not work on the Blind Justice unless two Alien Relics are used along with Tesla Resetter. * Tixicated ores still have the same properties; if the ore can be accepted, the tix will be too, and vice versa. The Ore Tixicator doesn't count as an upgrade, and the tix is not reset on the amount of upgrades it can take. *It was buffed from x5M to x504M - x840M on June 2nd. *The minimum multiplier Blind Justice can apply is x504M, achieved with four Radioactive Refiners (1.2 upgrades each), two Alien Relics, and a Tesla Resetter. *When placing it down, the blue highlight beam has the brick texture unlike the untextured beam. *For some reason, the Blind Justice won't accept Superunobtainium ores, making the Superunobtainium Mine the only dropper that can't be used with any cell furnace except Volcango. *If the ore gets upgraded by Overlord Device, the ore will not work in Blind Justice. This is because Overlord Device counts as twenty upgrades. *This is one of two cell furnaces that accepts upgraded ore. The other is Volcango. *This is very likely the rarest reborn item paired with the Dragon Blaster due to the high life requirement and the very low chance of getting it, when you get to the required life. *You can use a Spitfire Iron Mine into a Gate of Eclipse that drops into the Blind Justice. It will give you 559sx. Very effecient for fast rebirths. Category:Rebirth Category:Cell Furnace Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn Category:Tier 9 Rebirth